Erase away the pain
by itsnotenoughtogetme
Summary: when your left broken and scattered you need someone to erase away the pain. Kurt's broken after Karofsky attacks him and hes sent to Dalton where Teacher Blaine is there to erase away the pain.


A/n: so this is a teacher klaine multi chapter fic. The prologue is just back-story on Kurt and Blaine. It really doesn't say much about new directions but they will be introduced in the story at some point. So will Blaine's friends. I wrote this a while ago so I don't know how good it is.

I don't own glee

Erase the Pain Away

Prologue

When you grow up in a world of prejudice and mean spirited people you're afraid to be different. Even if you were born with something you couldn't quite control. Kurt Hummel has known pain his whole life. I mean we all experience pain. But Kurt had to experience pain on all different kinds of levels sometimes on a daily bases. His first experience of real deep pain was when his mom past away when he was just eight years old. He thought that he wouldn't feel pain again but he was so wrong.

Pain seemed to follow Kurt wherever he went. Remember when I was telling you about those prejudice mean people? Well Kurt lives in a small town in Ohio crawling with those kinds of people. People like that teach their kids to be like that. They teach their kids to hate people because there different because they like boys instead of girls or girls instead of boys.

Kurt was one of those different people. He would get ridiculed by the little boys on the playground. They would laugh at him because he would want to play dress up instead of football or princesses instead of cops and robbers. He would come home most days from elementary school crying in to his father's arms He didn't understand why he was being made fun of for just being himself.

It got worse in middle school he was ridiculed even more for wearing girly clothes. Then Kurt found himself staring at boys where he should have been staring at girls. He was caught one day watching one of the boys change who spat words at him like fag or homo. Which Kurt didn't know what they meant. He remembers going home crying to his father telling him what the boy called him asking him what the words meant.

Everything started to make sense to Kurt as his Dad explained what the words meant. He was always so different. Now he knew why, he liked guys. His dad told him there nothing wrong with being gay there are just some cruel people in this world who were just not accepting. Kurts dad told him he would love him know matter who he loved.

So from then on Kurt stopped crying when they made fun of him he accepted himself and that's all that mattered. But sometimes even with all the strength Kurt had it just wasn't enough to keep him together

It's high school where Kurt breaks. It's in the middle of his junior year. High school has been cruel and good to Kurt. The good aspect meaning he finds a family in his glee club. A group of outcast just like himself. But even his family of out casts can't keep him safe from the bullies and the pain he gets on a daily bases. One day after glee club he gets slammed a little too hard into the locker by a Neanderthal named Karofsky. For once Kurt follows him and stands up for himself with whatever strength he has left but Karofsky does the unthinkable and kisses him and then when Kurt rejects him slams Kurt's head into a locker leaving him unconscious.

This is how Kurt ends up in Dalton battered and broken with a heart full of pain.

Cue Mr. Anderson or Blaine as I will call him. He is kind of our hero in this story. Blaine is 23 and has been a teacher/ mentor at Dalton for a year and a half. Blaine kind of had a rough child hood like Kurt. Blaine was bullied in high school for being gay. Never really accepted by his parents who just chose to believe it was a phase he would get over. It wasn't until he was beaten really bad for going to a Sadie Hawkins dance with a boy that his parents even chose to notice he was being bullied.

So they sent him to Dalton. Dalton completely changed his life. Blaine finally felt like he belonged somewhere. He made friends who didn't care that he had a crush on Tom Felton. He became the lead in the schools glee club. All the teachers at Dalton helped him come into his own person; they helped him realize there are more people than just bullies out there. So when Blaine graduated high school went to college got his teaching degree in English and music. He came back to Dalton to help boys like Him. Asked his buddy Wes (the dean) if he could start a mentoring program for any transferring students.

And that's how Blaine sitting here with the most beautiful pains stricken boy in front of him


End file.
